


Champ's RingPop

by AngelFlower



Series: Postal Dude's New Bitch [2]
Category: Postal (Video Games)
Genre: 2nd Person, Comedy, F/M, Female Reader, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Divorce, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: You and Postal Dude's relationship continues.
Relationships: The Postal Dude/Reader
Series: Postal Dude's New Bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655068
Kudos: 2





	Champ's RingPop

After the whole porn shoot and killing your producer, director, and cameraman, he grabbed the camera and walked you to his car, and asked you to get in. He then drove you to a trailer park.

"So, this is where we're going to live together" Postal Dude casually said as he showed you a trailer "uh okay" you were definitely scared but also confused "are we just not gonna talk about the whole massacre thing?" He snickered "you call that a massacre? I'll show you a massacre... But I'll get to that later."

He walked up to the trailer door and held it open for you, you raised an eyebrow but walked in case he decided he wasn't happy and did you the way he did your co-workers and boss. The trailer was messy and small, with, what you hope is dog pee on the already heavily stained carpet.

"Well, what a... Lovely place" you said, stepping around the piss stain and let the ginger in. "it's not too shabby, right?" He smiled and sat on the couch next to a pitbull, spreading his arms and legs out. "It's a little small but The Bitch wanted outdoor some reason, not that I care, Bitch took up too much room with her fat ass anyway."

You could only assume 'The Bitch' was his last partner, it seemed like a very hostile relationship. You shifted on your feet, your tall high heels squishing into the once-white carpeted floor. "So.. Um... Why am I here?" His eyes shifted to you under his sunglasses "Oh right" he sat forward "I want to marry you" you were now even more confused.

"W-what?" You stuttered "well, I watched your videos on PornHub and I fell in love." You stared at him, dumbfounded by his statements "You looked so majestic, like a horse" you let out a giggle "you like that, huh? I didn't mean it as a joke but I'll take it" he giggled along with you. "But anyway, me and my wife are over and I had to jack it a lot and I ended up finding those videos, you became the only pornstar I could watch" okay... That's a little creepy.

"And when I heard you were coming to Paradise for a shoot, I had to see you, to meet you, too... Feel you" "uh... Ok-" "You were-are the only person I can imagine myself with." Your eyes widened and you stepped back as he got up and walked towards you. "You're so much better than The Bitch" he grabbed your shoulders and kissed you.

You lost your footing and fell to the soiled floor, your face scrunched up at the overall gross feeling of the carpet. He pulled away and wiped the spit from his mouth "oops, sorry about that" he snickered a little, you crawled out from under him and stood up, he stood upright after you.

"So, anyway what I'm trying to say is..." He got on one knee and pulled out a RingPop "Will you, (Pornstar name) marry me?" Your mouth hung a gap as the pitbull walked from the couch and grabbed the RingPop with his teeth, crunching it up quickly.

"Ugh, stupid dog, I'll get you another one, that is..... If you accept?"


End file.
